Revisionist History
by Guybrush007
Summary: A oneshot because each backstory isn't long enough for its own story or chapter. Each character's past is written according to another past, but in the end aren't they the same? R&R!


It explores the pasts of the 5 Titans. I will make most of it up, though Robin, Raven, and Starfire will be based on the Comic History (to my knowledge).

I haven't seen "GO" yet; how close was I? (lol…)

R&R!

_Let the past become a part of who you will become..._

_Intro_

Robin stared at the journal. Where had his teammates come from? He had been with them for five years since that day in a 14-year-old's life when the world was turned around by his friends.

He sighed. He knew the answer to this question. He would just have to think about it. _It would be good to refresh my memory as to the motives of the others. They did take the oath. Why? Good to know._

_I agree._ Raven thought. So much had happened between them, it would be good if they knew more about each other. Such as, oh... **everything**.

Robin called a meeting in the Rec Room. When they were all present, he explained why they were here. "And also, it would be good if everyone knew. We're going to be together for a very long time. It will be good to know. Now, who wants to go first."

Like a seventh grade, no one looked up. Then to everyone's surprise, Beast Boy began a story...

**ALSO:** These pasts are entirely fictional; I don't own the Titans, and these are not there official pasts.

_Beast Boy_

_He began to speak, but his words, like all the others he spoke, were rich in emotion..._

I was born in America, that much is certain. Where, I do not know. Would like to, but don't. I remember where I lived though. It was a quaint little village just north of the Ohio River.

I was twelve when it happened. Moon men came to our village; I later discovered that they were agents from an illegally operating corporation, performing sick experiments on animals... I guess that includes humans, huh?

_Robin noticed two things at this point. Beast Boy's joke was of a different humor: dry, and rather sarcastic. Also, Raven seemed to have tensed up at the implication that Beast Boy was a result of an experiment._

I was taken. They sedated me to make it easier on them, and then we left. Once again, where to was a mystery then. My parents... my parents were killed for trying to stop them.

When I awoke, it was dark, and I felt terrible. As if on cue, someone asked how I felt. I repeated my thoughts. He said that the effect was only temporary and that I get used to it, for it was a side-effect of every experiment.

_BB grinned at this point._ Here was where the fun began. I began to get angry. I could feel something change inside of me, like I had this... fight... and interest in getting out of wherever I was. So I tried. Nothing happened the first time, but when I shut my eyes and yelled, I broke free. Only problem was that I was a gorilla.

_His eyes took on an almost evil look._ I knocked aside the scientist, and went for the quickest exit. It involved going through a wall. Several, actually. In fact, by the time I was out, I think I counted... 17. I also counted to two. Tusks, that is. I had made the change to elephant. I realized that the experiments they were performing were DNA-based, and that mine had gone wrong, though for the better for me.

My entire DNA coil had been restructured. I took it upon myself to learn everything I could about genetics. I may be an idiot at times, but I am the master of genetics!

_Beast Boy thought for a moment, then continued._ I wandered the country for 1 and a half years. That's when I met Dr. Stiteneg. He's Russian. And smelly.

_Please, but are all Russians smelly? And what is a Russian? Is it a species of human?_

_Robin was getting good at this by now, and it only took him a few minutes to explain Russians to Starfire._

Dr. Stiteneg taught me everything I know about DNA, heredity, and Mendeleev. By the time _his_ work was complete, I knew what had happened back at the corporate facility: they were trying to alter my DNA to account for different traits, but human DNA is much more complex than any other animals'. The lasers slipped, and one of the proteins that controls the DNA's shape was destroyed. The result: I could alter my DNA into that of any animal's.

_Beast Boy smiled in reminiscience.(sp?)_ Those were the days... changing practice, becoming one with every animal body I became. My favorite were the primates and dinosaurs, mainly because gorillas are basically stronger, bigger humans, and the dinosaurs are extinct... but I can become them.

I also underwent the study of every organism out there so as to increase my knowledge of what I could become; I became even more versatile every day.

It just so happened that Dr. Stiteneg worked for Bruce Wayne. Naturally, Bruce was funding the project all along, and word got around to... _He paused, and Robin shook his head._ ...Robin. Robin had already met a few of you, I think, and he was tired of being a sidekick.

Beast Boy smiled. "So there you have it. Any questions?"

Starfire raised her hand.

Robin sighed. "Anyone else?" No one answered. Raven read, so she understood what Beast Boy was talking about. She could not stop looking at him. _I never knew he was so... much more than I thought him to be. Maybe..._

Cyborg was an expert in Biology and cybernetics; his education had included this. And Robin... enough said. He was probably the smartest of the bunch. He understood perfectly. He also remembered the day... (But you'll have to wait! I'm saving the best for last!)

Robin grinned. "Okay, who's next?"

Cyborg grinned. "Well..."

My real name is Victor Stone. I was born - yes, born - in New York City. I can't really remember if I grew up in New York or Chicago; that part of my memory was lost forever.

I went to a regular school. I was really good at sports, excelled in technology and science, and had ladies begging me for dates.

_"Yeah right."_

"Beast Boy!"

Anyways, life was good. Accident happened just after I learned how to drive; however, my existence now was not the result of a car wreck; it happened after I got _out_ of a car though.

I was cruising down Main, looking for some chicks, when I noticed a couple of jerks about to mug somebody. The sport I was best at just happened to be boxing, so... yeah. It was messy.

The sad part about it was that the guys I had stopped also just happened to be top agents for... the Mob.

_Robin slowly shook his head. Starfire gasped, having learned about them when stopping a few of their schemes in Jump City. Raven glared, and even Beast Boy twitched a little; then recognition lit up his face._

"Maybe it was them... nah. They're not that smart."

So the Mob never forgets, right? Well, they somehow figured out that their men were roughed up by me.

_Cyborg sighed._ It all happened so quickly. They had planted a high-explosive fragmentation bomb in my house. It... killed my parents and my little sister. Yet somehow I obviously survived.

The report goes that I was blown through a wall and into the adjoining apartment. The residents took me to the emergency room, where the **real** fun began. Diagnostics revealed a completely destroyed upper body, and mutilated limbs. It was a wonder I survived at all, really.

As luck would have it, they sent me to an experimental cybernetics repair shop. They had never done anything like this before, and were shocked when they were told to make a cyborg. They protested, saying the government would never allow it, not to mention blah blah blah. Apparently they were told it was ordered by the government or some BS like that.

They didn't fit me with the gear I have now; they used a special alloy of steel on me. I was discharged, told that I could continue life as I saw fit, minus water. I could still drink, eat, anything. But sports were done; I could never qualify for that.

The climax came not with the repair and restoration of my life, but with an offer from the Mob.

_Beast Boy giggled at the thought of Cyborg in a suit with a little Colt .45 in his massive fist. Raven gave him a slight elbow._

I denied, but they took me in anyway. It was Batman who busted me out, as well as the entire base of operations in that city. He noticed my potential, and took me to his private labs.

He outfitted me with everything I'm packin', but the sonic cannon was Robin's idea.

_Everyone looked at Robin, surprised. Starfire looked on with... mixed emotion._

That's all.

Robin sighed. "Well, two down... who's next?

They were all silent. Then Raven almost gave them all heart attacks.

"I was born in a place called Azarath..."

**Raven**

"I was born in a place called Azarath. Now you will never have heard of this place because it is an alternate dimension. It is a land of demons and darkness. I will discuss my parents because they are the reasons that my powers are what they are."

"My father was a demon who was fond of the human male form. He was a powerful demon as demons go, and was the class of demon which could practice telepathy and empathy. These powers in a demon make them dangerous, and they are avoided by most demons who cannot measure to their power."

"My mother was, simply, a sorceress. She was an individual gifted with an innate ability to use the arcane arts. No one knows where this heritage came from; perhaps draconic or demonic blood was in her ancestry; we all know where mine came from," she added wryly.

"My mother fell in love with my father, whose name was Trigon. He was not evil, just ambitious. He saw how he could use this power to his advantage. He married her; it is my belief that he returned her love to a degree, but his goal was to create a being of incredible power since he suspected that my mother was of draconic lineage."

"I am a mixture of human, draconic, and demonic blood. I am a master of telepathic, empathic, and arcane powers. May I digress?"

_Everyone nodded. Beast Boy seemed to have matured in the last few hours, and nodded as well, not one word escaping his lips, his eyes fixed on Raven._

"You think that I have been in control of my emotions. This is not true. I maintained my control through suppression. It was only about a year ago when I learned to show emotion without destroying everything."

_Starfire giggled. When in Raven's body she had a knack for incredible releases of energy, coincidentally to the effect of destroying everything she passed. Even Robin managed a belly laugh when told of this misadventure._

"Now, I was born in Azarath, and surprisingly my true surroundings and powers were never hidden from me. I was told everything as soon as I could comprehend.  
I quickly ascended in my power, which alarmed Trigon, who sought to control my power for his own. My mother soon realized his intent, and..."

_Raven broke off, tears forming in her eyes. It was Beast Boy who put an arm around her for comfort. This startled Raven, and she continued._

My mother's name was sparrow…

_"Wait a minute Raven... was that a deliberate joke?"_

"Yes..."

Cyborg shuddered.

"My mother's real name was Helena. She tried to stop Trigon, who eliminated her swiftly, sensing her intent. I became enraged, but not like usual. My mother's essence and power was now mine, as was her knowledge of the arcane: this is the reason she was not afraid to die. I performed the only spell I knew that could stop Trigon: I made him a part of me. He resides inside my mind, and was defeated by BB, Cy, and the mes."

"I wanted no more of this realm. This part must be related in vision, so..."

_The room blurred..._

I watched as the book pages flew, searching for the spell I needed. The flipping stopped, and I smiled grimly. I spoke the words of power, and felt the energy take shape. Soon the portal to earth was opened, and I stepped into the city of 'Gotham'. Going through the portal was like walking down a sidewalk in the middle of nowhere, nothing but blue emptiness on either side.

I was attacked by guardians along the way, who fell before my power. Eventually they decided I was 'worthy' and they would 'let' me pass.

_The Titans gasped as their true sight returned. Even Robin was a little winded._

"Gotham was, to say the least, nothing like I have ever seen before, as were its inhabitants. People. Other people. Just seeing so many... people. The thing that struck me as alien was that most of them _didn't_ want to rip your throat out. They'd sooner offer you pizza." _She reminisced..._

_"Hey there, you look lost."_

"What? Oh, I... yes. I am looking for food."

The young man laughed, but as he did so he closed his eyes. This angered Raven, for the young man had the bluest eyes you could ever imagine, and she wanted to look. "Here, I'll take you to the best food in the city" She gave her thanks and walked alongside him.

Dick Grayson quickly befriended the young woman who had suddenly appeared on the streets.He suspected she was more than what he seemed, but he did not inquire, not wanting to alienate her further. He instead tried to make her feel more comfortable, and he noticed she untensed the more she talked to him. He smiled, knowing he had made someone happy.

He got a kick out of watching her eat pizza though. Rather, watched her eat **3** pizzas.

Raven continued. "It was only a matter of time before I got into trouble. I was set upon by the Joker, who thought I was in the same boat as him. He set a trap, and almost killed me, but you-know-who showed up, and...

_...cut the ropes. She smiled and levitated up to the Joker, who was staring in amazement. Then he grinned evilly... a perfect position for Robin to see just how many of the Joker's teeth he knocked out as he swung by, grabbing Raven at the same time._

When they landed, she gasped. "You! You're the-"

He placed his hand over her mouth. "Shhh! "Not a word! I'll explain later.

He took her back to Wayne Manor, where he told her of his lot in life. She thought she was in love with the young man who had now rescued her twice. He finally asked her where she came from.

_After a month passed, they realized they were not meant to be together; they, instead of separating, became closer than siblings, the companions in life they never had..._

"Robin took me back to Wayne Manor. I became the first Titan. Shortly after, Beast Boy and Cyborg showed up, and, well... there you go."

"Yeah, but you forgot to mention _exactly_ how Robin met Beast Boy!" Cyborg laughed.

"YEAH! You practically dragged me to him, I still have rug burn..." Robin playfully punched Beast Boy.

"Well Starfire... you're next."

Starfire began.

**Starfire**

_Starfire was uncertain as to what to say. Her eyes flickered nervously, but then Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, and her resolve strengthened._

She sat up a little straighter, and began:

I was born on Tamaran, a planet not very far from Earth, relatively. It is about halfway between Alpha Centauri and Earth, but you were not able to discover it until recently because of the radiation from the star. My name is _Koriand'r_, which translates to _Starfire_ in your language.

As you know, I am royalty, though I want nothing to do with it. I left Tamaran; Earth and the Tower is my home now. _Robin grinned at this, as did Raven and Beast Boy. Cyborg just laughed._

When I was 7, I was sold into slavery to the Gordanians in order to protect my planet. My parents were heart-broken... I think. My sister was also sold, but as it turned out slavery was the least of our worries there, though it was indeed horrible. The labors we were asked to do; I tell you, it was not pleasant at all. And the Gordanians smelled. REALLY badly.

But I digress. The Gordanians wanted to perform experiments on us; they were obsessed with light and the sun, and were curious to see how well our bodies absorbed pure light. That is how I got my powers. My body was exceptionally good at absorbing and retaining every last bit of light energy. So good that my powers are permanent, and depend on nothing except for some reason my emotions... I-

_Perhaps it is due to the emotional stress you were under?_

Starfire gasped, and then smiled at Raven.

"Yes, that would make sense..."

I realized that my sister and I could break free. We destroyed the restraining collars and returned to Tamaran after a long and bloody battle, though we were sure not to kill anyone.

When we returned to Tamaran, I notified our parents of the news we had discovered in reference to our powers. I am sure that every Tamaranian has undergone the treatment. We believe that the treatment was also why the Transformation has the results it does today. Normally it indicated... the human equivalent is puberty? Yes, well, they are the same, though ours now has much more noticeable results, as in our eyes.

I left Tamaran, wanting nothing to do with the culture after having read of other planets', particularly of Earth's. My sister as well wanted to explore; she left and was not seen again, though we kept in touch.

I came to Earth, and... this part of the past will be told by Robin because it is essential to his chapter. And he's my favorite Titan.

and... well, I believe Robin will tell of that.

I was also put up in Bruce Wayne's manor. It was then that I had found my home.

On my journey **to** Earth however, I did not have a "pleasant trip". At my first stop I was captured by the Gordanians again, though they knew not of exactly who I was or if their race was ever involved with me at all.

I decided to go along with them, thinking that I could destroy the outpost. The Gordanians are the enemies of the universe; no one ever aids them, save the most nefarious of species or those who are simply not sentient.

_Robin wondered whether the Gordanians had ever targeted Earth, or even if this outpost was the one designated to destory Earth. He had read of the Gordanians; they weren't nice. They enjoyed destruction, reveled in it._

It turned out that the son of the captain who had enslaved me. Imagine my surprise!

_They imagined it. It was pretty funny, actually. Even Raven managed a laugh._

I attacked him on sight. He did not survive the encounter. The others fled when they saw my power, having heard of me through their chain of command.

The only thing left to mention concerns you, Robin. My sister... liked you. A lot. I had told her about you in my transmissions, sent pictures and whatnot...

_The Titans wondered exactly what Starfire had said. Starfire was blushing, Raven staring pointedly at Robin, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were giggling._

She had come to marry you. She was in line for the throne, and fancied having a powerful king. She planned to return to Earth after my arrest, but her plot failed. That is why I was called to Tamaran to be married by her; with me unavailable...

_Robin shuddered._

"There you have it, my friends. I have no more secrets."

They all looked as one at Robin. He sighed, and prepared himself for what he was about to say. He knew focus would not help him; he would have to focus on his _emotions_.

He looked at his teammates; loyal and trusting, his friends. Though not all of them...

He stole a glance at Starfire, and said:

"You know, none of you have ever seen my eyes, have you?"

They gapsed as he reached for his mask.

In first person 'cause Robin's cool.  
Ages  
Minor Note: Robin 18  
Star 17  
Raven 18  
BB 16  
Cy 17

**Robin**

I reached up and removed my mask with trembling fingers, hoping no one would notice them. They all stared long ahd hard; Starfire's eyes never left mine, though I couldn't keep mine on hers without drawing attention. A shame; beautiful eyes should never be wasted (said the hypocrite).

But I have my reasons, and they're damn good ones too. If you had my life, you'd understand.

"I cannot tell you exactly where I was born. I don't remember. I was born on the road, my family always moving. No, we weren't poor!" I glared at Cyborg. "Haven't you ever heard of the Flying Graysons?"

Recognition snapped across their faces like Moe's hand on Curly's face. I finished: "My name is Richard Grayson, known to the real world as Dick."

I paused, letting it sink in.

"We were awesome. I quickly began my training at the age of four, and could do our best moves by the time I was eleven. At that point I was told that the greatest show ever was about to be given in Gotham city. I asked who was performing, and my mother gave me the proudest smile she ever smiled as my father put an arm around her."

"That's all I really remember of my parents; it was too long ago, and they died that night. Everyone had come out; the mysterious billionare Bruce Wayne, the mayor, even the governor was out to see the Flying Graysons."

"The last act was a duet by my parents on the trapeeze, an act that never failed to earn a standing ovation. It never came. The ropes had been weakened by cutting away some of the fibers on the ropes. They came crashing down, and..."

I wiped away tears. To my surprise, Starfire put an arm around me. I smiled at her, and continued. (She removed her arm, to my disappointment.)

_And hers, as well, fearing the reaction from their teammates. Raven touched Robin's mind with hers, letting him know she was there. She also told him that Star wished she could've kept her arm there. He started, then regained his composure._

"I knelt by their bodies and did not move. The show had stopped, and someone was keeping reporters away. I did not notice until the man who had scattered the media knelt beside me. I recognized him from a photo as Bruce Wayne. Nervous, I asked him what he wanted...

_"Sir?"_

"Hello Dick. I'm... sorry for what happened."

Dick did not answer, his eyes on the ropes. He grew angry: "Who would do that? Why?"

Bruce smiled grimly, knowing what he was going to do. "I don't know exactly. Criminals, obviously. You have nice moves, kid. Tell me, do you want to catch the ones who did this and bring them justice? Do you want to bring justice to all criminals like the bastards that did this?"

Dick was shocked. He turned, gears of his mind grinding away. Only one man would ask a question like that...

"Batman!" He whispered inaudibly, but Bruce picked it up.

"Yes." He said triumphantly.

"From that day forward I became Batman's protege, training under the best of the best. He was THE master of unarmed combat, a skilled mechanic, an adept in weaponry... everything. And he taught all of it to me. Many wonder how Batman and the Boy Wonder could take on super villains with real powers and come out alive, sometimes without a scratch."

To be honest, my friends had wondered this too; they had asked me on many an occasion.

"It is simple: Batman and I are trained to the point of superhuman ability. There is an energy called KI. It is very subtle, and only acquired through focused training. Batman and I have it; most masters of the martial arts do. But I am different; I am no ordinary human..."

I broke off at this point. "I cannot tell you the details because simply I don't know."

"But I digress. I'm sure you've heard of the amazing feats of Batman And Robin, the Dynamic Duo, so I don't need to get into that..."

_Starfire was shocked. This was Robin? The Robin? Her Robin was Richard Grayson, the young man who had performed all these amazing feats throughout this life, not the least of which was... well..._

"I must see about that last thing..." Starfire thought.

"I met Raven first. She and I had the idea to form the Titans, but I knew it couldn't be just any old superheroes; we needed ones our age. We needed friends."

"We found Cyborg and Beast Boy next; it was obvious that they would becone Titans, as you can see. Starfire was... different..."

_Bruce ran to me in the study where I sat at a piano bench trying to get through the third movement of Mozart's fifteenth Sonata in C Major. I looked up, interested._

"UFO. Approaching Gotham fast, I think it's wounded."

"Species?"

"Tamaranian."

"I'll get on it. You're going to take care of identification and notifying governments and the League?"

"Yes." Ever since Batman had become part of the 7 members of the league, Robin had taken the role in Gotham's defense until the League's spacecraft was ready. Then, Robin would form the Titans.

Robin went to the crash site, expecting the worse. It seemed as though from the noise and the flames that it just crashed. He lept into the flames, slinging ice disks, watching with pride as his homemade equipment extinguished the fires.

Random words were heard to the left. He ran over to find an unconscious alien girl.

'She's beautiful!' He thought. 'She can't be more than a year younger than me! Maybe she's the one... the last member.'

He revived her, and was rewarded with a kiss. Blushing, he helped her up, and was explained that it was not just a thank you, Starfire now had command of the English grammar and vocabulary...

"So... I brought her back, and you guys know the rest."

They all nodded. Bruce had funded the construction and total insurance on the Tower, and they all helped with the construction itself. They remembered how the friendships had formed: Starfire became inseparable from Robin, BB and Cyborg were like brothers. Raven and Starfire were like sisters, and Robin and Raven seemed natural best friends: quiet, meditative (literally), same sense of humor.

"Wow. That took more out of me than I thought. Who wants pizza?" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven was the first to voice her approval. BB sneaked her a glance, and was surprised to see her blushing. _Hmmmm..._ He filed the information for future use as the pizza was delivered via Raven's teleportal powers.

Coming Soon: Epilogue and Part Two: See the subtitle on the thread title!

WEEEEE! R&R! That was fun!

Epilogue: Where There's an ending, there's a beginning.

Robin stared at his teammates, whom were making less noise than he did usually. Only his return from his Quest had made them so quiet. He smiled fondly at the flattering memory of his teammates dressed up in his uniform. He couldn't help but laugh!

They were finishing the pizza, and not a word had been said since the storytelling was over. He noticed that the pizza had been cut perfectly; there were ten slices, not eight. He glanced at Raven, who raised her eyebrows mockingly. He shook his head in wonder, and threw out the box.

"Alright team, the new training schedule starts tomorrow, so I want you all to get some extra rest. Got it?"

"Yes master! We obey!" Beast Boy and Cyborg chorused. Raven and Starfire giggled at that, but Starfire was thinking.

"See you all in the morning," he said as he disappeared through the doors.

Raven saw an opening. With absolutely no warning at all she tapped her power, picked up Starfire and threw her through the doors. The boys cheered, laughing at the fun to be had in the morning, of course at Robin and Starfire's expense.

Starfire, wondering what was going on, decided to continue with her plan and talk with Robin. She smiled at the realization that that was what Raven was insinuating; she suspected that she was saved from unnecessary urging by Beast Boy and Cyborg.

She walked to his room and knocked. A scuffle was heard, sounding like someone was fighting through a mass of confusion to get to the door. It opened, revealing a Robin holding his mask. He brightened and tossed it aside when he saw it was her.

"Hey Starfire! Come in..."

He montioned inward, and she followed him in and sat on his bed. He sat down next to her and looked her in the eye.

"Starfire, what's going on?"

She sighed. "Robin, you must tell me; I do not know where to beign. I feel that I must tell you something, but I cannot find the words."

Robin thought for a minute, and realized that maybe Starfire did feel the same way about their friendship. "Star, I think... maybe I can give them to you?"

She laughed. "Robin, how on Earth could you- OOMF!"

For Robin had proceeded to cut her off the hard way. His lips met hers in a kiss, and Starfire experienced the most wonderful few seconds of her life so far; the kiss did not last long, and Robin broke away, not afaid, but interested at her reaction.

"Robin... I believe I know what to say now. Our... our friendship is over."

Robin was shocked, and even more so as he was pushed down and attacked by Star. She kissed him passionately, and he knew then what love really was. She was his now, and he hers. _Very convenient._ He thought as he kissed her back...

Cyborg was sleeping peacefully, but Raven and Beast Boy were not. They, in their separate rooms, were going through an interesting situation.

_I do not understand. How is he doing this to me? I need him._ She realized. _I need to be his. I have to tell him. But not now... later. In the morning; he must come to this conclusion as well. Maybe... not all must end in sorrow._

Raven smiled to herself as a blast of emotion came from Robin's room and from Beast Boy's.

Beast Boy was pacing. _She is... amazing. I don't get it! What the hell is going on? I thought she thought I was immature! I'm not... maybe I'm reaching out to her... maybe we don't have to be apart anymore. Her powers are controlled now; now we're going to find out how Raven feels... and I'm gonna be the first to ask her!_

Beast Boy slept, a grin on his lips. Raven as well, though she couldn't help shake the feeling that something was coming. Something... bad.

_It shall be dealt with, just like everything else._

_I hope._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R!


End file.
